


Magpie Tidings

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, only slight bangahound but i might write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: A bird steals Bangalores sunglasses and leads her to lunch, surprisingly.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Bloodhound
Kudos: 11





	1. The Magpie

Anita had been simply enjoying her day off for once, hanging out with her good friend Ajay at the local park just walking, chatting and eating ice cream. It was a nice day, a pleasant 75 degrees out, the sun shining with few clouds in the sky. Everything  _ was  _ going fine. Up until a fuckin  _ bird _ of all things, swooped down and stole her sunglasses right out of her hands. 

“Hey!” She yelled, startled, chasing after the bird. Thank god for her being so physically fit thanks to the military. She was able to keep up with the pest, Ajay trailing behind her, laughing all the while.

Eventually the bird started to come down and Anita grinned, she had this poultry  _ got _ . But then it did something  _ weird _ . Like, really weird. It landed next to someone, who seemed to be sketching, and croaked to get their attention. They looked up and seemed...surprised at what the - she wasn’t sure what kind of bird it was; maybe a crow? Whatever it was, they seemed shocked to see it with her sunglasses. At least, from what she could tell. They were wearing a surgical mask and sunglasses.

Bloodhound had been enjoying the time outside, drawing lazily as Artur roamed the skies with grace. They were quietly sketching the scene in front of them - a mother duck and her children dozing in the shade of the reeds, when Artur returned to them. He croaked to get attention, which they gladly gave. Up until they realized that he had someone's  _ sunglasses  _ in his beak, holding it by one of the arms. 

“Artur, where did you get this?” They asked, gently taking it from the bird.

Artur just croaked again.

“You cannot go around stealing people’s things, my friend. Now how am I supposed to find whomever these belong to?” They sighed, knowing the answer wouldn’t just present itself. Artur just wanted the shiny glasses, and sometimes Bloodhound swore he was a magpie instead of a raven.

“I think I can help with that,” a sudden voice spoke from their left sounding both annoyed and amused somehow.

They turned, eyes glancing upon the woman before them, breath catching in their throat at her beauty.

“By the Allfather…,” they muttered low, eyes behind sunglasses blinking wide.

“What was that?” She asked, hip cocked to the side and arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow as she waited for a response.

“I’m sorry, do these belong to you?” They held said glasses out, noting how her eyes follow their arm, the quickest of glances up and down, before returning to the glasses.

She reached out, slowly taking them and looking the glasses over. “Yeah, your bird stole ‘em right out of my hands. It would have been impressive if they weren’t worth $150. They were a gift from a friend.”

“My apologies he took them then. He’s usually more well behaved than that.” 

She scoffed, “Isn’t it wild? You can’t control wild animals.”

Bloodhound smiled behind his mask, “Artur was raised by me from a chick to adulthood. I run a small conservation program, he was imprinted on humans already when he was given to me, he is unable to survive by himself in the wild...and that was more information than you care to know, I would think.” They sheepishly rubbed the back of their head, looking up at the woman.

“Maybe so, but it was interesting. I’m Anita. Thanks for returning my glasses. Though I sort of chased your bird down to get them back.”

They laughed, “It is a good thing you did, otherwise I would never have found you, though your beauty is hard to miss.” 

Anita blinked at that, surprised. It wasn’t often she got a decent, well meaning compliment from a random person. Mostly it was men catcalling her or her friend, which she then had to beat up if they got too close for eithers comfort.

“Well, thank you. What’s your name?”

“Most people call me Bloodhound. Is there anything I can do to make up for my theif of a bird?”

She slipped the glasses back on her head, thinking. They were interesting, she wondered what else they were into. “How about you treat me to lunch?” That wasn’t too much, right?

Bloodhound grinned, “That sounds agreeable to me. Will your friend be joining us?” They nodded at Ajay, who was bent over panting quietly behind Anita.

“Aye, if it’s nuh too much trouble for ya.”

“Not at all, to have the company of two beautiful women is more than payment enough.”

“You’re a smooth shooter aren’t you?” Anita asked, grinning.

Bloodhound simply shrugged and stood, packing their art supplies away. “Come, I know of a lovely sandwich shop in town.”

“Sure thing, slick. You good Ajay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine ya know? Just a bit winded.”

They took off, the two woman next to them. Lunch was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Hound have another lunch together

Anita blinked, at lunch with her newest - friend? Courtship? Companion? Whatever you wanted to call them. She hadn’t expected that sort of question. “Come again?”

“So, you are like Batman? You protect those who cannot protect themselves, and disable those who would cause harm.” They said, smiling behind the surgical mask. She could tell because they weren’t wearing their glasses, and their hazel green eyes were crinkled in joy.

She had to laugh at that, one hand on the little table they were sitting at, the other on her stomach. Her shoulders shook, body trembling with the full belly laugh she had going on. Bloodhound chuckled along with her, relaxing back into their seat. 

Finally her laughter slowed, breathing a bit hard. “Batman huh? I don’t swoop around in a cape dressed like a furry but I guess there’s some similarities.”

“It was the first superhero that I could reasonably think of.”

“You know what, that’s fair.”

“I’m glad you think so, felagi.”

They shared a smile as the waiter came back with the food they had ordered previously.

“Tomato soup with grilled cheese?” She asked, smiling politely.

Anita sat up, “That would be me, thanks.”

“Here you go ma’am, and for you, a vegetarian panini with a salad on the side. Enjoy, just let me know if you need anything or when you’re ready with the cheque!”

“Thank you, we will notify you if we must,” Bloodhound said quietly, lifting their hands up to remove their mask so they could eat.

She left and Anita dug in, dipping her sandwich into her soup before eating it, relishing in the melted cheese and toasted bread.

There were at the sandwich shop Bloodhound had first taken her and Ajay to a few weeks ago. That had led to a ritual of meeting up everytime she had time to go. It was small and homey, tucked away a couple streets over from the main road, between a record shop and cute clothing boutique. The shop was called Eddie’s Deli, and they served everything from soup to burgers to sandwiches. It was good, home grown, and apparently never very busy. There was a small area to eat inside, but the two of them were sat outside at one of the four or five tables under the blue awning, the shop's name scrawled across above it.

Bloodhound themself was slowly eating their panini, occasionally taking bites from their salad. It was peaceful and nice out, the sun shining from behind fluffy clouds, sitting in a beautiful blue sky. The two enjoyed their meals silently, relaxed and at ease with one another.

Anita had found herself ever-drawn toward the hunter and conservator, finding them beyond intriguing, and quite beautiful themself. They had hazel-green eyes, naturally tan skin, and bleached blonde-brown hair. They were tall too, almost as tall as her, which was actually pretty rare for her, since she was six feet tall. They had a few scars, one passing through the left side of their lip, and another dragging down from the right temple. Anita thought it just added to their attractiveness.

“You’re staring, Anita,” their voice said softly, breaking her train of thought.

She wasn’t  _ embarrassed _ per se, but she was annoyed at herself for being caught looking. “Well stop giving me something to stare at, then,” she grouched.

“I do not mind, since I am graced with your beauty each time we come together,” they replied, smiling at her.

Hound put their food down, reaching across slowly, and taking her hand in their own. “You are an extraordinary woman, Anita. The Allfather blesses me each time I meet you again, and get to know you better.”

She was caught off guard, unsure what to say. She hadn’t imagined they would be... _ interested _ in her like that. Even though she was interested in them, so maybe it wasn’t  _ totally _ far-fetched. She flipped her hand up to wrap her fingers around Hounds tanned ones.

“You’re not too bad yourself, shooter. Dinner at my place tomorrow, say 8 o’clock?”

“Of course, I would love nothing else.”

“Bring a bottle of wine if it’s not too much trouble.”

Hound just chuckled and nodded, continuing to eat while still holding her hand. She smiled soft, and went back to her own food.


End file.
